A new study method
by Shuurei
Summary: Ryoma had his house all to himself and he has an upcoming history exam. Enter Tezuka who decided to help him reviewing. Ah Did I already mention that they are alone in Echizen's house? YAOI, SMUT TezuRyo


**Disclaimer:** Just when I thought I own Tennis no Oujisama I woke up from my dream to find that it is Takeshi Konomi who owns it and not me. *cries* 

**Author's Notes:** Came up with this nonsense plot to divert myself from strangling my obnoxious teacher who just keeps on yakking and yakking… I know the title suck and I'm sorry. I'm just trying my luck in writing POT fanfics. 

**Warning:** Read my lips… YA-O-I… yeah YAOI as in MalexMale relationship. And OOCness. And poor quality. 

**New Study Method**

After the ending credits rolled in, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku Tennis Club, turned the TV off and stood up from the couch.   
"One movie before studying as we agreed" he said looking at his boyfriend for almost 5 months now. 

Expect Tezuka to always get straight to the task at hand. 

Echizen Ryoma, the youngest Seigaku Regular member, pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He can't believe his luck. Just when he had the house all to himself together with Tezuka because his parents and his cousin were in Okinawa, he had to spend hours studying for the upcoming History exam.   
"Ryoma"   
"No! One more movie" Ryoma insisted obviously procrastinating. 

If Ryoma won't like to study then Tezuka just have to persuade the boy using the method he knew is effective MOST of the time. Looking at how Tezuka's glasses mischievously glinted under the fluorescent light, the boy probably know the captain's plan because he immediately place his hands against the older boy's chest trying to push him away. But Tezuka was stronger and he found himself being kissed thoroughly. His hands slowly creep and wrap themselves around his captain's neck as he responded to the pagan kiss. 

Few minutes later, Tezuka pulled and gaze at the dazed boy, "Shall we now study?" he asked. 

Ryoma remained silent as he tried to clear his head before speaking out, "It won't work on me today" he said and a victorious smirk crossed his face when he saw disappointment flickered in those wonderful eyes of his boyfriend. 

Tezuka wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off from the other boy's face. Well, if he can't persuade the usually stubborn boy by using that method, then he'll just have to use another method. 

"Ryoma" Tezuka stated in a smooth voice, "In this life, you really like playing tennis-" 

"And spending time with you" the boy rudely cut in. 

"That too" the captain conceded, "If you'll flunk your history exam tomorrow, sensei will ban you from playing for Seigaku and-" 

For the second time within 1 minute he was rudely cut off by Ryoma who was already scowling. 

"She wouldn't dare" 

"Yes she will if it would make your performance in her class better". 

The boy snorted and stood up "Oh all right" he muttered and he went to his room. 

Tezuka had a triumphant smile tugging on his lips as he followed the boy to his room. 

Japanese History wasn't really his cup of tea but he excelled in that class and Ryoma had asked his help. He was aware that Ryoma isn't dumb in that field, he was just being lazy. 

The boy in question sat on the edge of his bed, offering the sole chair to his guest. 

"Edo and Meiji period are the coverage for your exam, right?" he asked leafing through the book. Ryoma made a soft sound in affirmation. He adjusted his eyeglasses and its lens glinted under the rays of the setting sun. 

"Edo Period also called Tokugawa period dates from 1600 to 1868" Tezuka started and could see the boy in front of him was half past listening. Perhaps he was approaching the matter in a wrong way. He decided to shift tactics. 

"Ryoma, when did Tokugawa Ieyasu receive the title of Shougun from the emperor?" he asked in a dangerously quiet voice. 

The boy stared at him blankly and notice the faint scowl on the usually expressionless face of his captain. Trying to think of an answer, he nibbled his lips. 

Such action was beginning to distract Tezuka from his task. He wasn't usually distracted by such action but to see Ryoma doing that while he was sitting on his bed and knowing that they were alone in the house just made Tezuka's libido started going wild. 

"Ah~ 1604" Ryoma answered then quickly corrected himself, "I mean 1603". 

Tezuka nodded as a silent way of affirming his answer was correct. "Ieyasu created a political system called bakuhan system; under which government functioned through two political mechanisms. What were those?" 

It took almost a minute for the tennis prodigy to think of a correct answer. 

"Bakufu and Han" 

"Explain sankin koutai" 

"Wha~t" Ryoma screeched uncharacteristically. He already got this feeling Tezuka is slowly and mercilessly torturing him as a punishment for procrastinating. "I don't know" he said honestly. His teacher explained that to the class but he was not interested to listen about some stupid history. 

"It obliged all daimyou and their families to establish residences near Edo Castle and pay regular homage to the shougun" Tezuka explained patiently while trying to divert his mind from concocting images of entangled naked bodies and sheets. 

"Oh" Ryoma uttered weakly. 

"Enumerate the 15 shouguns of Edo period" 

Tezuka heard Ryoma groaned and he knew the boy was near to complaining. He watched as his boyfriend scratched his head and frowned as he tried to remember the names. 

"Ah~ Ieyasu, then his weak son Hidetada, then Iemitsu, Ietsuna, Tsunayoshi" he paused as he left himself fall back on his bed, which for Tezuka was bad for his current state. 

Oblivious to Tezuka's discomfort, Ryoma continued as he stared at the ceiling, "Ienobu, Ietsugu, Yosh- what was his name again?" he paused as he tried to remember the name, not noticing that Tezuka was already half-listening. 

Tezuka gulped silently when Ryoma placed the heel of his left foot on the edge of the bed. Tezuka's conscience was screaming alert, his heart thumping so loud while his mind and libido were going wild. 

The captain thought if the boy was doing those things to procrastinate by distracting him then he was doing a very good damn job. _C'mon Kunimitsu, don't get carried away,_ Tezuka silently told himself, _think of something else. _

He forced his mind to think of him fishing leisurely but his libido conjured an image of a naked Echizen swimming on that particular lake, his eyes seductive; his lips slightly parted in invitation and the water was glistening on his flawless skin. It took sheer effort on Tezuka's part not to nose bleed. He mentally shook his head. 

"Oh yes… that's Yoshimune, Ieshige, Ienaru, Ienari, Ieyoshi, Iesada, Iemochi and finally Yoshinobu" Ryoma finished triumphantly. Who would have guess he can remember all the 15 shouguns when he was barely paying attention to his teacher. 

Oblivious that the boy had already answered his question, Tezuka made his mind conjure an image of him soaking in a bath tub filled with cold water. That thought made him calm down slowly but surely until his libido made a naked Echizen join him in the tub. What had been cold water in the bath tub was now a water concentrated jelly which gives a delicious slippery feeling. He can smell the scent of strawberry filling the air. The naked Echizen started moving towards him in a cat-like grace. 

When there was silence from the captain, Ryoma pushed himself on his elbows and saw a spaced-out Tezuka. 

"Tezuka" he called out just as the naked Echizen breathed his name. 

"Buchou" Ryoma called out in an ill-concealed irritation. 

Tezuka mentally frowned when he heard that name. Didn't he tell his boyfriend not to call him by that name the moment they started dating? 

Luckily that name broke him from his thoughts and he saw a frowning Ryoma. 

"Were you listening to my answer?" the boy asked 

With a straight-faced Tezuka nodded. He then asked another question to stop the boy from asking further. 

"In the Bakuhan System, what was the function of the villages?" he asked in a perfectly calm voice. 

Ryoma sighed and resumed staring at the ceiling. After few moments of paused he gave up. "What?" 

"They serve as basic units of rural control and taxation." Tezuka explained, "What was the four class concept adopted by Tokugawa legislation for official purposes?" 

Seconds stretched to minutes yet Ryoma remained silent. Curiously, Tezuka stood up, leaned forward, his head hovering above Ryoma's and his body was supported by his hands which were planted on either side beside Ryoma's head. 

The boy, Tezuka thought, had drifted off to sleep while he was thinking. The captain sighed and decided not to wake him up. They still have plenty of time to study anyway. He pressed a gentle kiss on Ryoma's forehead before he started to straighten himself up. 

Just then, Ryoma's arms went around him and his eyelids fluttered open revealing wide-awake eyes. "It's Shi-nou-kou-shou, which originated in China" the boy answered with a satisfied smile as he saw the horror look on Tezuka's face. 

Tezuka was turned between groaning and returning the embrace. He should have known the boy was just deep in thought. He realized that the boy's embrace wasn't tight. He had the choice to stay or not. He decided to step out but Ryoma brought his fingertips brushing against Tezuka's lips and the captain groaned and kissed Ryoma passionately. He wanted the boy so badly it made him almost cry. He soon became painfully aware of the tightness of his pants and decided to stop while he still can. "Let's stop. We still have to study" he said in a strained voice then he went back to his chair. Avoiding the freshman's eyes, he continued "Explain Shi-nou-kou-shou". 

He looked up when the boy didn't answer and found him just simply staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

"Don't you want me?" Ryoma asked quietly which made the older male winced. 

"Now is not the time to ask that question" 

"I-I- I want to be with you" Ryoma confessed the thought that had been plaguing him for two weeks now. "If you'll grant me that, then I can die happy anytime". 

Tezuka frowned at his last sentence then stood up as the boy was closed to tears. 

The captain touched the boy's face. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it later" he said so gently and softly that he felt like he was not the one who said it. The boy just nodded. But it was enough for Tezuka who leaned forward and took the boy's lips. 

Tezuka's mouth trailed to Ryoma's temple then to his ear which Tezuka nibbled gently. "Ryoma", he whispered huskily which made the boy shivered, "I love and want you" then he plunged his tongue into Ryoma's ear, teasing him which made the boy torn between giggling and sighing. 

Ryoma moaned while his hands were under Tezuka's shirt, running them on his shoulders. They divested each other's clothes and throw them somewhere in the room. 

"Tezuka… Tezuka" Ryoma murmured lovingly as his nape was being nibbled, sucked and licked. The older boy traced the mark he had placed on the skin covering Ryoma's collarbone. "You are mine" he murmured so softly that Ryoma felt it rather than heard it. 

The captain's tongue left a hot wet trail as it traveled lower and lap one of the boy's nipples while his other hand was giving attention to the other nipple. His wicked ministrations continued until the two buds stood up proudly. 

Ryoma was panting and his face was flushed. _I feel hot,_ he thought dazedly, _I wonder if this is how it feels to be with the one I love… _

Tezuka kissed Ryoma's flat stomach and made the boy gasped as he plunged his tongue into his navel, swirling it around. The boy moaned openly as the older guy stoke the boy's manhood through his pants. 

In quick reflexes, the captain got rid of Ryoma's jeans and boxers and a ghostly smile spread across his face as he saw the boy's shat sprung proudly. He caressed it and Ryoma whimpered. His head snuggled against those perfect inner thighs before he kissed them. 

"Tezuka" the freshman called out urgently even though he doesn't have any idea what he wanted but Tezuka does. He slowly placed Ryoma's hardened shaft into his mouth. 

Ryoma's eyes grew wide when he felt something warm and wet encasing his manhood. He pushed himself on his elbows and saw what Tezuka is doing. 

"Tezuka" he breathed as he continued watching in fascination on what the captain was doing him. Soon, the boy found himself moving against Tezuka's mouth in wild abandon. His body arched upward like a bow, his head flung back as he screamed when he found his release. He looked surprised when the captain drank his essence and even licked his cock clean. 

The boy's arms trembled and gave in and he fell back on the bed, panting as a new sense of serenity engulfed him. I feel like I've found heaven in that moment, he thought. "Tezuka" he sighed as he opened his eyes and saw Tezuka's face hovering above him. The boy pulled the senior and kissed him with all the aching passion their closeness evoked from him. He could still taste the faint traces of his essence. He nibbled the captain's nape while his hands fumbled on the older boy's pants. With Tezuka's help, he was able to get rid of his lover's remaining clothes. 

"You are beautiful" Ryoma uttered as he saw the senior's body in naked splendor. Tezuka simply blushed in reply. Under his touch, Ryoma felt Tezuka's muscle flinching reflexively as a reaction to his sweet caresses. 

Tezuka let Ryoma lie on his stomach. The boy gasped when he felt Tezuka's tongue on his entrance. 

"Relax" Tezuka soothed as he felt the boy stiffened. Tezuka caressed the boy's perineum as a way of helping him to relax while his tongue and his other hand prepared the boy for him. And when he thought his young lover was more than prepared, he positioned himself after letting Ryoma lie on his back again. From half-lidded eyes Ryoma watched as the senior spread his legs wider and raised his hips. 

"I'm coming in" Tezuka warned before he pushed himself into Ryoma's tight ring of muscles. 

"It hurts" Ryoma whimpered. 

_He's really tight,_ Tezuka thought.   
"Relax" he told the boy who obeyed him. 

Ryoma exhaled and inhaled deeply trying to fight back the pain. The tears that streamed from his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Tezuka who felt guilty, knowing that all things considered they were still too early to do this. He kissed Ryoma's closed eyes. 

"We don't have to do this now" he murmured, "So I'm gonna pull out". 

Tezuka's words cut through the pain Ryoma was feeling but he was determined to have this happen. Let it not be said that they had stopped in the middle of lovemaking because he was too weak to bear the pain. He willed all of his muscles to relax and slowly the pain recedes until all he felt was the completeness by Tezuka's fullness and it brought so much happiness that it made his heart ache. 

Out of alarm, he opened his eyes when Tezuka started pulling out. Immediately, Ryoma wrapped his legs around Tezuka's waist while his ring of muscles tightened around Tezuka's shaft. 

A surprised pair of gray eyes met with passionate brown ones. 

"No" Ryoma rasped "I want you… I want this now so please-" 

He gasped as Tezuka plunged full-length into him, hitting his prostrate and sending myriad of colors behind his eyelids. Tezuka started moving, thrusting in and out, gently at first then urgency started increasing as passion and desire started thickening. 

Ryoma was murmuring Tezuka's name over and over again and were punctuated with pants as Tezuka's hand started giving attention to his cock. "Tezuka, I love you" Ryoma murmured as he started deeply into those gray pools, "I do… I really" he muttered sincerely. 

Tezuka smiled, "I know… I love you too" he replied before he kissed the boy. 

Their shouts were muffled by their kiss as they reached the pinnacle of their passion. Tezuka broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Ryoma's, both of them trying to even their breathing. 

"Ryoma?"   
"hmm?"   
"Did you know Ieyasu issued his first anti-Christian edict in 1612?"   
"Really?"   
In reply, the captain just nodded. 

Tezuka pulled out and lay beside the boy who immediately snuggled. Tezuka looked at him and was surprised to find the boy to be still energetic. But he knew the boy will experienced the full impact of soreness the next day. In view of that, he wanted his lover to rest tomorrow but it was not possible since the boy has an exam tomorrow and nothing can stop him from playing tennis. He mentally sighed. 

"Shimabara uprising happened on 1637-38" Tezuka stated and Ryoma, using his fingers, wrote it on Tezuka's chest in a very lazy manner.   
"When was the Prohibitions of Foreign voyages implemented?"   
"1935" The boy answered and wrote it on his lover's chest.   
"When did Iemitsu succeeded by Ietsuna?"   
"1650" then wrote it again and Tezuka could feel the start of his body's awakening.   
"Wrong. Its 1651" he said and Ryoma wrote it.   
"What were the three major reforms during the period?"   
"Kyouho Reforms, Kansei Reforms and Tempou Reforms"   
"What was Abe Masahiro's action that signaled the end of Tokugawa power?" 

Tezuka gasped when Ryoma's hand touched his hardening cock. Ryoma chuckled and looked at the captain innocently, "I don't know but this", tapping Tezuka's cock, "Signals for-". The rest of his words were smothered by Tezuka's mouth. 

Ryoma hid the yawn behind his hand as he waited for the teacher to hand the test paper to him. He was so sleepy and really tired especially his legs and back. Aside from that, his asshole was slightly throbbing with pain. He then smiled as he reasoned that despite of that, he still immensely enjoyed last night. 

He looked at the test paper and silently read the 1st question: When did Emperor Matsuhito's reign started? 

He and Tezuka had discussed this but he couldn't remember the answer. If only he paid more attention to the discussion at hand than to Tezuka's… He smiled as his cheeks were tinted with blush. It seems the exam isn't as hopeless as he thought it would be. 

Tezuka in his superior stance, looked at the Seigaku Tennis Club payers. Everybody was there except for Ryoma. He thought that maybe the boy got too tired and decided to skip practice but then on second thought, there's no way Ryoma would do that. Warm-up is about to start few seconds from now.   
"Where's Echizen?" he asked to no one in particular. 

Everybody was still kept in the dark about the captain's relationship with the freshman and although few of them, which are mostly composed of Fuji, suspected something was there, they couldn't find enough evidence to support their suspicion. Besides, their respective personality, prevented those who suspected to ask too personal questions. 

"Ochibi was called by his history teacher" Eiji said in his usual cheerfulness. Tezuka nodded before he ordered for the warm-up to start. 

_So he has been called_, Tezuka thought and felt guilty. It was partly his fault if Ryoma failed because he couldn't control himself. Although they DID study, it still wasn't enough. He just has to ask the teacher to give Ryoma a removal exam. He looked at the notebook that contains the day's practice matches. They had drawn lots to decide who will fight who and the line-up of these matches. He didn't notice that the warm-up was over until Eiji came to stand beside him. He looked at the player. 

"Ochibi is not yet here" he informed in disappoint, after all he was looking forward to their match. 

"It seems he skip today's match." He told the guy then looked behind his shoulder and called out, "Proceed to the next match". 

"I'm against it" a voice said. 

Kikumaru and Tezuka turned and saw Ryoma. 

"Ochibi" Eiji exclaimed with undiluted happiness, "I thought you ran away from our match" 

"Oh really" the boy replied in his usual arrogance and walked to the court. 

"Echizen" Tezuka called, "Warm-up". 

Ryoma sighed and stretched himself and had enough stationary jog. Then he looked at his opponent, "Let's go senpai". 

"That's strange" Fuji said as for the 2nd time, Ryoma miss Eiji's attack which was, for the boy of his skills and experience, was easy to counter.   
"He never commits the same mistake" Fuji continued. 

Beside him was Inui, who was quickly writing his own observation of the boy on his notebook.   
"It seems he's breathing hard after just few minutes, which is not normal for him" Inui added, "Lack of warm-up can't be the reason".   
Oishi and Momoshiro nodded their heads in unison. 

Tezuka remained quiet and calm yet mentally he was already frowning at Ryoma's poor performance. 

"Damn" Ryoma cursed when he missed the ball again. He straightened himself as he wiped his forehead. He should have hit the ball if his body immediately responded to his mental command but it was already too tired and his legs were already numb and closed to giving up. 

"Hey are you all right?" Momoshiro shouted from the courtside. 

"Are you sick?" Eiji, who also notice Ryoma's performance, asked. 

Ryoma took a sideway glance at Tezuka. He knew what was going on in his captain's mind. He was blaming himself and had probably decided about their activity last night. 

Aware of the things at risk, Ryoma tilted his head to the sky and closed his eyes, willing his body to hang on. From his will and determination, he drew strength. He opened his eyes and took his time in boldly admiring the blue and infinite sky and in watching the clouds scurrying. He then closed his eyes once more as a gentle wind passed by, letting it refreshed his system as he silently breathed in and out. Then he opened his gaze and trained it on his patient opponent. Eiji saw seriousness in those cat-like eyes and knew he'll be defeated soundly yet he still smiled knowing he'll enjoy today's match. 

After the dismissal of the team, Tezuka asked Ryoma to stay. Everybody knew the captain would like to discuss Ryoma's poor performance and they were partly right. 

"Ryoma" Tezuka began. 

"No" Ryoma said with finality, "I won the game, there's no reason for you to prohibit us from doing IT except on Saturday nights only. Besides last night was my first time". 

Tezuka knew he had a point but he have to settle what was bothering him. 

"Then what about your history exam? You were called by your teacher". 

"The teacher called me because my test result was amazing". 

Tezuka arched his brow silently demanding for his lover to expound the last word. Ryoma, knowing that his captain would ask about the result the 1st chance he had, took the folded paper from his pocket. Tezuka stared at it. He can't believe it Ryoma had aced the exam. 

"How?" he uttered 

"Association" Ryoma said, "Like when you told me that October 23, 1868 was the start of Meiji period, you were still thrusting into me". 

Tezuka blushed, "Oh" he said articulately which amused the younger boy. 

"It seems I found a new study method, one that is tiring yet enjoyable and I certainly like it" Ryoma enunciated with a mischievous smile. 

Tezuka looked at Ryoma who smile was inviting. If it wasn't for the fact that there were still students around, he probably would have drag the boy in his arms and kissed him until both of them were aching with desire. 

"Stop smiling like that while I can still control myself" he said in a very low voice. 

Ryoma smirked then started to walk away. 

"Ryoma" Tezuka called out quietly. The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder. 

"Let's fly to heaven tonight" he said, his eyes dark with passion which only Ryoma took notice. The freshman smiled positively before he left. 

** OMAKE [ EXTRA ] **

"Tezuka" Fuji called when they were alone in the locker room. It's been two weeks since Ryoma's poor performance. 

"I didn't know Echizen is so addicted to studying" 

The captain looked at him blankly. 

"I asked the boy yesterday, why he was always so eager for the practice to end and he replied it's because he's addicted to studying and it was thanks to you" 

"Oh" Tezuka said eloquently, "And?" 

"I was surprised to hear he's addicted to studying and I wonder what kind of method you taught to him". 

Tezuka could see that Fuji is getting really interested and he knew it would mean problem to him and his lover. 

"I make sure his appetite is satisfied" 

"That's it?" Fuji said, clearly disappointed. "You just let him eat food?" 

Tezuka inwardly smirked. Just as he thought, Fuji assumed he was talking about Ryoma's food appetite when he was talking about the boy's sexual appetite or was that HIS appetite? So far he got away from Fuji's investigation. 

"Yes, what did you expect?" he asked before he left to meet Ryoma in their secret meeting place. 

Fuji replied even though Tezuka was gone, "Saa na" and smiled mischievously. He was determined the get to the bottom of things… 

:: E n D :: 

* * *

February 13, 2004… So okay this sucks and I'm sorry. 


End file.
